Ghost boy
by Katy Parks
Summary: Sam is finally allowed to go to public school. This is where she meets her new friends Tucker, Jazz and Danny. Little does Tuck and her know that Danny isn't no ordinary kid. He can see and do things others can't. Being the Fenton's friend is hard, are they up to the challenge? This is my first story, so please tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

**Sam POV**

"Samantha, are you listening to me?" My mother's voice rang shaking me from my thoughts.

"Huh?"

She sighed "Do try to behave in class, Samantha. Mansons have always been the most well behaved kids in their classes."

"I'll try, mom" I told her more so I could exit the car and get to class already than to reassure her.

Mom nodded to the the driver, who got out and opened the door for us. Upon getting out I took notice that other kids were being dropped off by their parents as well. As I looked around at the cars my eyes landed on one that looked like a tank. Suddenly the door on the tank opened up letting out a red haired women in a blue rubber looking suit followed by a boy and girl looking to be about my age.

The boy was weird that was for sure; he had on funny looking shoes that looked to be made out of metal. When he walked he appeared to be struggling to left his feet like the shoes were to heavy for him, they made a thump sound when he walked. The weirdness didn't stop at shoes either, the boy also had on green rubber gloves that followed his arm all the way up to a little pass his elbow. His midnight hair seemed to be trying to swallow his head whole. Overall he looked like a kid about to do the dishes and over prepared.

The girl seemed to be the smaller vision of the women, who I'm guessing is their mother. She had long red hair pulled back into a braid. Her outfit seemed the most normal of the three; she was wearing blue pants with a pink unicorn t-shirt. The only thing weird about her was she wore big green goggles.

Once out of the tank the women crouched down to the boy and girls height and made some weird gestures with her hands to which the kids replied doing the same. This confused me; it was like they were talking, but then why weren't they just using their mouths like normal people?

Suddenly Mom was pulling me toward the school's door so I couldn't watch the weird people anymore. Upon reaching the class I see the teacher was an fat old balding man. Great, class would surely be boring. After Mom greeted the teacher, he pointed me to a seat next to a dark skinned kid with glasses.

As soon as I sat down he said "Hi, I'm Tucker! What's your name?"

"Samantha Manson" I answered.

"Samantha? That's a long name."

"It's only two more letters than yours."

He blushed "yeah, I guess it is."

Before either of us could say more the weird kids from earlier walked in. They were accompanied by the red haired women. The women went up to the teacher, showing him something on a notebook. The teacher nodded to her before she wrote more down for him to see. After that was done he directed the boy to a seat up front by a blonde blue eyed boy and the girl a seat next to a latina girl in the back. The whole class stopped what they were doing to watch the boy walk to his seat; we couldn't help it, his shoes made him walk funny and they made a loud thump when he walked. This seemed to upset the girl but she didn't say anything.

Once the kids sat down the teacher took that time to speak "Well, looks like were all here. Welcome to your new 3rd grade class! I'll be your teacher Mr. Lancer."

Then the class went in on doing tasks Mr. Lancer had assigned. After completing some worksheets it was finally recess. Tucker and I headed out together, heading for the swings, which I guess makes us friends.

"Bet I can go higher than you!" Tucker challenged

"Your on"

We then proceeded to swing higher than the other. When I turned to see if Tucker was higher something in the background caught my eye. Upon inspecting further I realized it was the strange boy from earlier; he was sitting against a tree by his sister. I felt bad for him, nobody but his sister wanted to play with him because he was different. His mom probably made him wear those wear clothes much like my mom made me wear this horrid pink dress. That decided it, I was going to go talk to him.

"Samantha?" Tucker asked. "You ok?" Looking down I realized I'd slowed to a stop while staring at the boy.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go say hi to them, they looks lonely." I answered pointing at the boy.

Tucker looked at the boy warily. "I don't know. He looks…weird"

I glared at him "Hasn't your mother ever told you not to judge a book by it's cover?" Truth be told _my_ mother didn't tell me this my grandma did but Tucker didn't need to know that.

He sighed "Ok"

Together we got up heading for the boy and girl. The closer we got the colder it seemed to get, goose bumps began appearing on our skin. The kids didn't seem to notice, the boys head was in his knees with his arms around his legs. Taking another step forward I realized he was crying. His sister was sitting on the ground next to him head on his shoulder and rubbing his back.

"Hey, you ok?" I found myself asking even though if he's crying he's probably not ok.

The boy's head shot up and he quickly wiped his tears. Then gurgled some gibberish out. I frowned and looked to Tucker who gave me a 'I told you he was weird look'.

Glaring at him again I said "um I don't know what that means. Is that a different language?" I asked. Maybe he was chinese? He did have black hair and pale skin, but his sister didn't look like it at all. (no offence to chinese. I'm not trying to stereotype.)

The boys eyes widened and he shook his head. "Yeah, sorry. Sometimes I don't realize I'm not speaking in English." He apologized with a blush across his cheeks.

I smiled and looked to Tucker as if to say 'see he's not that weird'.

"Cool, you can speak different languages?" Tucker asked

Danny blushed again and nodded.

"Can you?" Tucker asked the girl.

"I understand some of it but I don't speak it." she answered.

"I'm Samantha and this is Tucker. What's your names?"

"I'm Jazz and this is my twin brother Danny" she explained

"What's a twin?" I asked having never heard the trem.

"It means we were born at the same time." Danny explained.

"Well, that's cool." Tucker said "And your names are short so I won't forget them. I always forgets names so sorry if I get yours wrong."

"Actually those are our nicknames. Jazz is short for Jasmine and Danny is short for Daniel." Jazz explained.

"Wait you don't go by your real name?" Tucker asked the idea of it was exciting. Why hadn't I thought of this before? I didn't have to go by Samantha.

"No, I don't like being called Daniel; It sounds like an adult name." Danny frowned.

"I want a nickname too!" I exclaimed "I don't like my name."

Tucker looked at me in shock while Danny and Jazz smiled.

"Ok, what do you want to be called?" Danny asked

"I don't know. What's a nickname for Samantha?" I asked

We all thought for a moment.

"How about Sam?" Danny asked

"Isn't Sam a boy name?" Tucker questioned

"It's a boy and girl name." Jazz clarified "We got an aunt named Sam."

"I like it!" I declared

"What about me?" Tucker whined "Do I get a nickname?"

"We can call you Tuck." Danny suggested

"Awesome! This is cool. We're like the nickname club."

"Well lookie here. The weirdos actually made some friends." yelled the blonde boy Danny sits next to in class.

"Oh no" I heard Danny muttered.

"What was that freak?"

"Please leave us alone." Jazz pleaded.

"Oh wait I forgot weirdos can't speak English."

"Leave him alone!" I shouted

At my shouting Danny flinched. Then as other kids started surrounding us to see what was going on Danny pressed his hands to his temples like he was in pain.

"What's a matter weirdo?" the boy nagged "Can't handle a little teasing?"

Tucker turned to Danny "Dude, you ok?"

Danny shook his head, clenching his teeth and sputtered out more of the gibberish that was his second language. It only took Jazz half a second to jump into action, she wrapped her arms around him whispering in such a low voice that if I didn't see her lips move I wouldn't have known she said anything. Tucker looked to me scared.

"Should we get the teacher?"

"I don't know!" I answered

"You guys are wasting your time. He does this all the time. The little weirdo can't act normal." the blonde boy said

"How do you know?" I shouted. There was nothing wrong with my new friend he's just different.

"His parents tried to make us friends by setting up a playdate. The weirdo talks about dead people all the time! He says his friends are invisible. The loser has fake friends!"

Tucker and I both gave Danny confused looks to which he just gave us a sad, panicked look. I wanted to help but I didn't know how. I didn't understand why he was in pain, it's not like anyone hit him, sure the blonde boy was mean but he didn't cause any physical pain. Jazz slowly led Danny away from the blonde. When she got to the people blocking the way she yelled "Move!" making Danny flinch again, but it did get the intended results. Once they were out of the circle of kids everyone left to go about their own business now that the excitement was over.

Tucker and I were left in shock. What do we do now? Follow them? Go back to swinging? We did say we were in a club and they did help us with nicknames. Making up my mind I grabbed Tucks hand and pulled him toward our retreating friends. They may be weird but who likes normal anyway?

"Wait, we're still going to play with them?" Tuck asked

"Well of course! We're the nickname club remember?""

He looked down nervously. "Yeah, but if they talk to dead things… That's creepy, Sam. I don't like creepy stuff."

I gave him another glare "Well I love creepy things. Besides what if that one kid was lying?"

"What if he wasn't?"

I huffed "Fine! You don't have to come if you don't want but I am!" With that I turned on my heels and headed for the twins, who were sitting on a bench. They were sitting like they had earlier but this time Danny was clutching his ears and slightly rocking.

As I got closer I could hear Jazz saying "It's ok Danny, people will still like you, your a great person." Danny then said more gibberish. "No! I'm not leaving you alone. Family sticks together." More gibberish from Danny. "If they're not going to stick with you they're not good friends. I won't be friends with someone who's mean to my brother."

"And I won't let anyone hurt my friend." I said announcing my presence.

Once again Danny's face shot up, tears staining his cheeks. He looked surprised like he didn't expect me to come back.

"You don't think I'm weird?" He asked

"No, you're really weird." His face fell. I gave a small smile and light punch to the arm . "But I like weird."

Jazz smiled "Good for you we got all weirdness you could wish for."

"Really because I'm not impressed."

Danny gave a small laughed "Good, you shouldn't be, you haven't seen anything yet."

"Got room for one more?" Called Tucker's voice from behind me.

We turned and smiled.

"We got room if you want to join. I understand if you don't though." Danny answered.

"I do!" Tuck rushed out "You guys are really nice. I just don't really like creepy stuff, it scares me."

The twins seemed conflicted about this, for they were silent.

"Well you better get used to it." I said breaking the silence.


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's the second chapter. Hope all of you guys are enjoying it. I'll try to update every Sunday. No all the story is going to be in Sam's pov I just thought it would fit better. The next chapter will be in Danny's pov.**

 **Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

 **Chapter two**

 **Sam pov**

After three months of begging my mother I was finally able to stay at Danny and Jazz's house for a sleepover. Tucker's parents had let him over the first time he asked so he had already been going over every once and awhile. Today we finally would get to hang out together without anyone left behind.

When my car pulled up to their house my mother almost pulled me right back in and would have drove off, promising never to let me near them again. On top of their red bricked house sat something that looked a lot like an alien spaceship. Thankfully Mrs. Fenton had seen the car pull in and had ran out to greet us. She smiled and waved, holding her hand for my mom to shake, which she did.

My mom smiled through you could tell it was fake "You must be Mrs. Fenton."

Mrs. Fenton nodded then held up a finger for us to wait. She then put her fingers to her lips and let out whistle which was really loud. Soon Jazz came running out the door.

"Sam! Your here." She hugged me then seemed to notice my mom. "Oh, hi Mrs. Manson."

My mom smiled "Hello, Jazz Is it?"

"Yeah"

"Nice to meet you both. So what time do I need to pick her up?" Mom asked Mrs. Fenton

did some hand motions.

"Mom said after dinner maybe 5 or 6? If that's ok with you?" Jazz translated for her mom.

Mom stared in shock "Your mothers Deaf?"

Jazz nodded "Yeah, but she can read lips. Come on Sam, let's go play." She then grabbed my arm pulling me to the house.

"Bye mom!" I shouted

As soon as you step inside the living room was to the right and the kitchen to the left with the stairs upstairs right in front of the door. Jazz dragged me upstairs and pulled me into her bedroom, which was to the right.

"Where are the boys?" I asked

"Danny went with Daddy to get Tucker. They'll be back in a little bit. What'd want to do until then?"

I shrugged "What do you usually do?"

"Well I usually practice reading or help Danny or my parents with stuff. Or I play what Danny wants to. Or watch TV."

"Let's watch TV. I don't want to start a game and then have to catch the boys up on what's going on."

Jazz put on the Flintstones.

It didn't take long for the boys to get back. Mr. Fenton came in carrying Danny while Tucker followed from behind.

"Dad, my feet hurt can I please take off my shoes?" Danny begged

"You know the rules Danny." His dad answered sitting Danny down on the couch next to Jazz.

"What about the goggles?"

Mr. Fenton sighed "Your mom and I will think about it."

"Fine" mumbled Danny as he sank down on the couch.

Mr. Fenton smiled "You kids have fun." And with that he left the room.

"Why don't you guys go upstairs to my room, Danny and I will be up there in a little bit."

Shrugging it off Tucker and I went upstairs. Knowing Danny would probably be awhile we sat on the floor and started looking through some of the toys present. When Jazz and Danny finally walked in the room Danny looked nervous while Jazz had goggles in her hands, two pairs to be exact.

"What are those for?" Tucker asked "Are we going swimming? Because I didn't bring my swim shorts."

"No, these are for something else, but you got to promise to never tell anyone else about this, ok?"

"About what?" I asked

"We want to show you something but you can't freak out. It's a little scary but you won't get hurt. I promise." Danny said

"Well now I am getting scared. What are you two talking about?"

Jazz held up the goggles "These will allow you to see ghost. My parents made them so they could help Danny." she handed us the goggles.

"So they could help Danny?" I asked

"Yeah" Jazz answered not really answering my unspoken question. How does seeing ghosts help Danny?

Giving a glance at each other Tucker and I shrugged then put on the goggles. Nothing changed; the world looked the same.

"I don't get it. What's supposed to happen?" I asked

Jazz and Danny frowned.

"You mean you can't see Cujo?" Danny asked

"Who?" Tucker and I both asked

"Maybe they're broke?" Jazz suggested

Danny pointed toward his feet ignoring his sister "Cujo's my puppy… he's also a ghost."

Tucker and I followed his finger to find a green puppy staring back at us. Tucker let out a little shout of alarm while I stared in shock. At Tucker's shout Danny sat down next to the dog and pulled him in his arms as if we would hurt the dog if he didn't protect him. I couldn't believe this. There was no way a little green ghost dog was actually right in front of me. In doubt I lifted the goggles to my forehead watching as the dog disappeared from my sight. I then pulled them over my eye, the dog reappeared. I ended up repeating this at least six more times before Jazz spoke.

"You won't be able to see him without the goggles."

"Can you see him?" Tucker asked finally convinced that the dog wasn't going to attack him.

Jazz shook her head "Not without the goggles, only Danny can."

"Why only you?" I asked a little jealous that he got powers and I didn't.

"I don't know. I was just born able to see them."

"Lucky"

"Not really. I get nightmares of the people I see a lot. Not all of them are as nice as Cujo. Some are really mean and hurt me; that's why I gots all these bruises and scratches." Danny explained showing his arms and legs.

No wonder Danny acts scared all the time, ghost could attack him at any time and he'd just look silly to everyone else. All his screams and jumps suddenly made since. He could be getting hurt and all others think is he's a weirdo freak.

"You guys still want to be friends right? That didn't freak you out too much did it?" Danny asked.

"Of course we do! What kind of friends would we be if this scared us away?" I told him

"Tucker?" Jazz asked

I looked behind me to see Tucker still staring at the little ghost dog. He had a look of fear plastered on his face.

"Will ghosts try to hurt us now that we can see them?" He managed to mumble out.

"I don't think so" Jazz answered unsure "They've never hurt me and I wear them a lot."

"Besides I won't let them hurt you guys if they tried." Danny promised finally getting up from petting the ghost dog.

"Thanks Danny, but no offense I don't see you as the type who can fight ghost. Besides can you even fight ghost?" Tucker asked

"Actually our parents made weapons that work on ghost and there are household items that work on them, like salt. Salt trap them." Jazz jumped in to answer

"Salt?" I asked tilting my head to the side.

"Yeah, a lot of it and besides I have my own way that work." Danny added crossing his arms like an offerened two year old.

"Oh yeah? And what way is that?" I asked thinking he was just saying that to seem cool.

Danny blushed "I can't tell you."

"Maybe we can?" Jazz suggested

"What! Jazz, we already told them something we weren't supposed to! What if we get in trouble?"

"If Mom and Dad don't know we won't get in trouble." she turned to us "You won't tell anyone, right?

"Of course not friends keep secrets for each other." I said without hesitation

At this point Danny looked panicked. He was frantically looking between us, until finally staying on the corner of the room, all the color in his face drained.

"Danny?" Jazz asked taking Tuck's goggles and putting them on to look at the corner as well. Immediately her eyes went wide. The twins were frozen in place and me being me wanted to know why. Quickly I put on my goggles as well to find a ghost in the corner. He looked like a biker man but was a machine. He stood at about 6 foot from his black boots to his flaming green mohawk, at least 2 feet taller than us.

"Guys what is it?" Tuck asked making us all jump. We had forgot that he couldn't see the ghost.

Danny was the first to snap out of it. "It's nothing." He instructed "You guys just go downstairs, get my parents."

"Why?" Tuck asked still not understanding.

"Just go and be fast, please."

"But wh-" Tucker started but was cut off by the ghost charging right for us. Of course Tuck didn't see this, no it wasn't the ghost the cut him off it was the sudden force the pushed us all, minus Danny, out the door. Tuck and I were stuck in shock. What the hell was going on? Jazz on the other hand was up as soon as she landed and ran straight back to the door but it closed and locked before she could reach it. Nevertheless she banged on the door, begging Danny to let her in. All that was heard from the other side was crashes, bangs and thuds.

After far too long Mr. Fenton came running up the stairs "What's going on up here? Everyone ok?"

"Dad! There's a ghost it's got Danny!" Jazz screamed

"Stand back." He commanded as he pulled out his own pair of goggles then kicked the door down.

I was able to catch a glance in the room, the ghost was holding Danny by the neck off the ground. That's when someone from behind me lifted me up and carried me down stairs. Jazz and Tuck were on either side on me. Turns out Mrs. Fenton had been the one to carry me. She made us sit on the couch then rushed back up stairs. I was so shocked I didn't know what to do or if I could do anything. So I took the goggles off and decided to wait, surly the adults have it handled.

After what seemed like hours the rest of the Fenton came down from the room, Danny was passed out and being carried by his Mom. His ever present shoes and gloves were missing. Mr. Fenton following close behined carried a glowing green shoebox sized box. Mrs. Fenton layed Danny down on the recliner reclining it back so he could lay down. As I looked closer I could see Danny was covered in more bruises and had blood running down his mouth as well as his nose.

"Is he going to be ok?" Jazz asked already at her brothers side.

Mrs. Fenton gave her a weak smile while moving Danny's hair out of his face. Mr. Fenton soon came back with wipes to clean Danny's face.

"H-how often does this happen?" Tuck asked on the verge of tears.

As if only now realizing Tuck and I were still here Mrs. Fenton started moving her hand in shapes I can only guess to be signs. Mr. Fenton took pity on us.

"What my wife is trying to say is were sorry that you kids had to see that. We were hoping something like this could be avoided. We'll call your parents to come pick you up."

"We can't stay?" I asked jumping to my feet. I'm not the kind of friend who leaves while their friend is hurt.

This seemed to shock everyone in the room. "You want to stay?" Mr. Fenton asked

"Of course. Danny's my friend I want to know if he's ok"

"And what happened to him?" Tuck added

The Fentons looked to each other as if having a silent conversation between them.

Mr. Fenton sighed "If we tell you, you must promise never to repeat it to a soul. Not just for your safety but for Danny's as well."

"We promise"

"Danny and I already told them, Dad. They know he can see ghosts." Jazz spoke up "I know we weren't supposed to. It was my idea. I'm sorry."

Mrs. Fenton did some hands signs to which Mr. Fenton replied "You're right we should let Danny tell them." He looked to us "You probably wouldn't believe us if he didn't show you anyway."

"Well, what do we do while we wait for him to wake up?" Tuck asked while pushing his glasses up on his nose.

"Assuming you want to stay I could teach you some signs? If your going to be visiting here a lot then it's best you learn some signs so you can talk with my Mom." Jazz suggested

"Sounds good to me. Learning sign will also allow us to 'talk' while the teachers talking and have more private conversations at school." Tuck explained

"How long will it take for Danny to wake up?" I asked "I'm not very good at the whole waiting thing."

"It shouldn't take long, he has a pretty quick recovery time." Mr. Fenton explained herding us into the kitchen.

"How often does this happen?" I asked repeating Tucker earlier question

Mr. Fenton ever lasting smile dropped a little "More than I'd like." he sadly confessed.

* * *

 **Well, there's Chapter two, hope you all liked it. Please feel free to review and tell me what you think. Also ask any questions you'd like.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't posted in a while I've just not had much inspiration lately. I'll try to update the story every other Sunday, but honestly it all depends on if the chapters ready or not.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom**

* * *

 **Danny pov**

When I came to I was on the ceiling and like always I was stuck. I did a once over for bruises finding I had gain some new ones. That and my throat hurt like I had been strangled. Oh wait, that did happen. It was Skulker again, like usual… and Sam and Tucker had been there! Oh, this was bad they were probably so scared. They probably don't want to be friends anymore... but they did want to well I guess I'll worry about that later for now I need to get off the ceiling.

"Dad! Jazz! Help! I'm on the ceiling!" I yelled

Sure enough they came to aid me, Mom right behind them as expected, but to my surprise they were followed by Sam and Tucker. Apparently the two had stayed. We were still friends! They weren't to scared! Wait, I'm still on the ceiling and they didn't know I could do that! Well they do now.

"How are you doing that?!" Sam asked smiling up at me

"That's not possible" Tuck exclaimed jaw practically on the ground.

Of course this made me blush like crazy and like I always do when I'm nervous I scratched the back of my head as well a make a great joke. "Um, hey guys" I gave a small wave.

'You feeling ok?' Mom signed

"Yeah. I'm fine. But I am stuck, please help." I both signed and spoke.

Jazz discreetly gave our parents a look that said 'give us time alone with our friends'

Mom picked up on the message a tapped my dad's shoulder leading him back into the kitchen.

"How are you doing that?" Sam asked again

"Um, I'm not really doing anything. This is the reason I have to wear those heavy shoes." I explained finally getting tired of laying down so I sat up sitting criss-cross on the ceiling, looking up (or down?) at them.

"So you just float? All the time, no matter what?" Tuck asked still in disbelief.

"Well, no, not always I just can't control it-"

"Yet " Jazz interrupted. I ignored her.

"-so I never know when or if I'm going to end up floating."

"You can fly?!" Tuck asked more like a stating a fact he couldn't believe was real. Much like my parent when I first floated to the ceiling at age five.

"Sorta?"

"That's so cool! Your like a superhero! You could save the city from evil guys!"

"I don't think Danny'd be much help. He gets stuck on the ceiling _a lot_. Oh what help that would be." Jazz teased I know she secretly thought the same.

I don't think Tuck was listening because his eyes gleamed like he had the most wonderful idea known to mankind. "We could be your sidekicks and fight crime! That would be so cool!"

"I'm not being a sidekick." Sam demanded "If anything we're partners."

"I'm not a hero guys. Did you already forget the ghost I fought earlier? I didn't win the fight."

"So you're still learning." Jazz sighed, we've had this talk multiple times before.

Everyone thinks oh superpowers awesome but really there's nothing I want more than to be normal. Sure when I was much younger I thought it would be cool, what child doesn't at least once wish for superpowers? Now that I've actually had to fight a few ghost though… it's not fun. I always get beat up and everyone makes fun of me because of the bruises; because of the superpowers. If you ask me they're more trouble than they're worth.

"I don't want to be a superhero though. I want to be an astronaut." I explained

"In what universe would someone choose to be an astronaut instead of a superhero?" Sam asked disbelievingly

"Evidently this one." Tuck claimed sadly "Aw man, I was so looking forward to being a hero."

"Just because Danny doesn't want to doesn't mean you can't." Jazz explained

"I guess." he mumbled. This made me feel bad.

"I didn't mean to upset you, but it's not my dream. I don't want to fight people for a living."

"Yet" Jazz insisted to which I rolled my eyes.

"Could you guys just please get me down form here. It's getting uncomfortable up here."

"Why? Does all your blood rush to your head?" Sam asked, her eyes sparkling with curiosity.

"No, I feel I'm on display like some weird animal. Plus there's no cushion up here in case you haven't noticed."

"How do we get you down?" Sam asked as she bit her lip like she always does when she's thinking. It's really rather cute. Uh, I mean girls are gross.

"We could throw him his shoes." Tuck suggested already trying to pick my shoes up… and failing. "God, how do you walk in these?" he asked putting all his might into lifting the shoes and only getting them a few inches off the ground.

This made me laugh; not so easy is it? Sam went over to try and left them as well with the same result. Maybe now they'll be more understanding when I take forever to make it up the stairs.

"Wait before we get him down you guys have to try this its _so much fun!_ " Jazz then ran to the couch. I groaned seeing her get up on the back of it; I knew what she wanted to do. I glared at her which she returned with puppy-dog eyes.

"Please, Danny" she begged

Ugh I hate sisters sometimes. "Fine" I grittered out. Using the ceiling I crawled my way to above the couch.

"Thank you, Danny. Come on guys, get up here." Sam and Tuck both got on the couch as well. "Ok so what we're going to do is jump grab on to Danny."

"Does this get him down?" Tuck asked

I sighed "No, it doesn't."

Jazz then choose this time to jump grabbing my leg causing me to let out a pretty unmanly sound. As always her weight pulls me down but it's slowly like a cartoon character floating down on an umbrella. This would be more fun if I wasn't the umbrella. Jazz makes it to the ground then let go allowing me to make it back to the ceiling. Of course Sam and Tucker thought this was amazingly cool which made me feel better, at least they don't think I'm a freak. For the next hour of my life I was used as a parachute; it was fun. That is until my pant fell down when Tuck grabbed onto them instead of my waist. I've never been so embarrassed in my life! Of course this had to be the day I wore my heart boxer (Don't judge me! Dad says all men should have a pair.) On the bright side my embarrassment turned off my floating so I don't have to wear my shoes anymore. Or is that a bad thing since we couldn't play parachute anymore?

"Tuck, you broke him!" Sam yelled

"I didn't mean to." he apologized

"Guys! Don't fight, it's ok I was kinda getting bored anyway." I amended sheepishly, rubbing my hand on the back of my neck. "Parachute isn't the most fun game for me."

Jazz sighed "Oh come on you don't hate it that much. Admit it Danny, you liked having Sam's arms around you."

My cheeks flushed "I did not!" I then looked over to Sam "I mean I didn't mind it but it wasn't any different than you or Tuck's."

Jazz giggled "Riiight."

"Shut up, Jazz! Don't forget I check your homework and I saw the hearts around Spikes name."

This time Jazz flushed and through a pillow at me. I could hear Tuck and Sam laughing at us in the background but I was too busy focusing on hitting Jazz back.

"What're you kids up to now?" Our dad walked in yelling.

"We just finished playing parachute." Tuck supplied before Jazz and I could tell him not to. Our parents didn't exactly like the parachute game ever since Jazz fell from the tree in the backyard, while playing the game. She hadn't had a good grip on me and fell.

"The parachute game? You mean the game you two aren't allowed to play? Your mother is not going to be happy about this."

"No one got hurt." Jazz whined

"This time. We don't want you guys playing it."

"But it's not like Danny were perfectly safe anyway with the ghost."

"Jazz, stop now or your grounded as soon as your friends leave."

Jazz huffed "Ok"

"It's getting late why don't you guys go on up to bed. Tuck and Danny in one room Sam and Jazz in the other. Come on up you go." He gave us a small push on the back herding us up to our rooms.

"But I'm not tired." I whined

"You're never tired." Argued Tuck with a yawn. Maybe he was just too tired to grab on properly earlier?

"Yeah he is, but he just took a nap after the ghost attack so he's probably not sleepy. I know I wouldn't be." Sam defend "Plus I'm not tired either; I'm a creature of the night, so I'm up all night. At least that's what my granny says."

"Well it's time for bed. Maddie already fell asleep and I'm getting tired myself sooo, off to bed!"

With a sigh we all head up for bed, each to their own rooms. Tuck crawled into his sleeping bag on the floor and I crawled into my bed which had a bed above it bolted to the ceiling in case I started floating in my sleep in the middle of the night. It didn't always used to be there but after a week into learning I could fly and complaining that it felt like I slept on the floor my parents put it up there. Sure it's only six pillows under a sleeping bag but it's more comfortable than the other Idea we had; strapping me to the bed at night. Yeah, I like this idea better. If Tucker noticed it he didn't say anything about it. Maybe he was too tired?

After what felt like hours but was probably only minutes I saw movement by the door. Of course that happens all the time. Ghost visit every night, some hurt me, others creeply stared at me, either way their presence was not appreciated. Mom and Dad said they were working on something to keep them out, but they haven't finished it yet. Curiosity told me to go check it out, but fear said to stay in bed and hide under the covers.

In the end curiosity won. I had superpowers after all, what did I have to be afraid of. Pushing off the covers I tippy-toed around Tuck, making my way to the door. Peeking out the door everything was normal until I saw a shadow from down stairs. Gathering my courage, I made my way down stairs. The whole house was dark except for the slight glow that radiates off my body. Suddenly there was a thud, making me jump and float to the ceiling.

"Danny?" Sam's voice asked sleepily

"Sam?" I asked before falling to the ground.

"What are you doing?"

"I told you I wasn't tired, so when I saw something move and I went to check it out. What's your excuse?"

"I had to use the bathroom… Hey, do I have sleep brain or are you glowing?"

I blushed "Um… Yeah"

"That's so cool! Your like a living glow stick!" Sam laughed

I shrugged "I guess"

"Well, I'm guessing your still not tired?" Sam asked

"No, but you probably are so I'll let you get back to bed." I explained starting in the direction of my room.

Sam rolled her eyes "Oh come on, creature of the night here. I don't need sleep. Let's go do something fun."

I rubbed the back of my neck. "I don't know, Sam, I don't want to get in trouble. Plus you'll be tired in the morning and won't want to have fun then."

"I'll be fine" she yawned. Normally I would argue but once Sam set her mind to something there was no changing it. "So what you want to do?" I shrugged to which she sighed. "Come on Danny, give me a reason to fight sleep off instead of inviting it in."

I laughed at her antics and thought about what we could do. I did have one thing in mind but I didn't want it to feel like I was rubbing it in that I had powers and she didn't. I already had that problem with Jazz, still kinda do.

Taking a deep breath I suggested "We could play sparkle fingers?"

"Sparkle fingers? What's that?"

"It's a game Jazz and I play in the dark, it's kinda like playing with sparklers."

"How do you play?" she asked cocking her head like a confused puppy.

I laughed again and held up my finger in between us, concentrating on making it glow. It only took a moment to brighten my fingers natural glow into something more powerful like a flashlight or sparkler without the popping part.

"Woow, can I touch it? Will it hurt?" She asked hand hovering over my my finger.

"Um, I don't know. It's off and on. I wouldn't though."

"Ok" she grumbled "Sooo how do we play the game?"

Oh yeah. Slowly I moved my finger around like one would a sparkler and like a sparkler my finger had a trail of light following after it. The only difference being that my trail lasted longer to where you could actually spell your name fully without is disappearing. Shakily I spelled out her name. When I glanced back at Sam her mouth was agape as she stared at my work until it faded. When she caught me staring, I mean watching her she smirked.

"Your full of tricks aren't ya. Let me try." She then grabbed my wrist and began to draw in the air.

We took turns drawing in the air with my finger, occasionally challenging each other to draw something specific. This went on until after one of my turns I turned to Sam to find she had fallen asleep on the couch. Giving her a small smile I walked over and moved some hair from her face. I couldn't leave her on the couch then Mom and Dad would know that we stayed up. Nervously I rubbed the back of my neck; what do I do? Wake her up or carry her up? I guess I could carry her, but what if she woke up? Would she mind? Well I am keeping her from getting in trouble so that's what I'll tell her if she wakes.

Has carefully as I could I picked her up bridal style. Sam head rolled over to my shoulder and I might just be crazy but I swear she snuggled up to me. Thankfully without any mishaps I managed to get Sam to Jazz's room and into her sleeping bag. She looked so peaceful and comfortable. I'll never admit it to anyone but I did think Sam was kinda cute, especially when she was asleep. Quietly I made my way to my own bed.

* * *

 **Well, there's that chapters. Hope you all liked it. Feel free to review and tell me what you think. All reviews are much appreciated and actually they make me want to write more.**


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for not uploading in a while guys. I've been busy with band camp which is for two weeks, 9 hours a day, and then my Meme passed a few days ago so I haven't been in the mood to write. Anyway just know that I won't give up on this story, so you don't have to worry about that.

* * *

 **Maddie's pov**

The trees swayed in the light breeze and the bees buzzed around collecting pollen from the flowers. In the distance I could see the kids laughing while playing their little games. It seemed like they were pretending the playground was their castle or lair. A fond smile creeped onto my face when I saw other help Danny climb something other than the stairs. Because of his shoes it was difficult for him to get around. I do wish we could come up with a better method than those shoes. It's obvious he hates then but nothing else will keep him on the ground. We tried a belt with weights but they just pulled his pants down unless it wasn't tight enough to stop him from breathing.

I sighed, life has been so unfair to him, to all of us. Ever since the twins were born there has been something going on with Danny. I'll never forget the day they were born. Jazz came out beautiful, healthy and screaming her lungs out, like any other baby. When Danny followed it was a surprise for we didn't know we were having twins. Danny was born with a heartbeat so faint and soft that I wouldn't have known he was alive. In fact at first we thought he was dead! Danny was completely silent when born even after slapping his bum. I remember crying because I thought he was dead, we all did. The doctors even told me he had no chance of living that he was basically dead already. So after a week in the hospital we took Jazz home, but Danny was barely clinging onto life. I didn't want to leave him. I would've have stayed had Jazz not needed me.

I had lost hope and week after the hospital call saying that Danny was missing. My heart broke, I had lost my child. I had begged the universe to bring him back to me. That i'd do anything to get him back. But then it was healed again when three weeks after that Vladimir Masters, an old college friend, showed up on my door; he had a basket in his hands.

 **(Cue flashback)**

"Maddie, it is good to see you" He said

"Vald, what are you doing here?" I asked

"Ah yes, may I come in?" I nodded and stepped aside for him to enter which he did. "As much as I love to be alone with you, you might want to get Jack, Maddie, this is important to the both of you."

I followed his request, come out and squeezing his old friend before asking why he was here like I had. Vlad sat on the couch sitting the basket down beside him.

"I know what you two have gone through recently…" he looked down "You being my closest friends I felt I had to do something to help. Daniel is my nephew after all. Before you get mad at me I want to say I'm sorry for worrying you, it was for the best."

"What are you talking about Vlady?"

Vald sighed "I took Daniel from the hospital-"

"YOU WHAT!?" Jack and I shouted

"Hear me out-"

"You took my child? Vlad I thought he was dead!"

"I know but-"

"I thought you were my friend, Valdy, how could you?"

"WOULD YOU JUST LET ME EXPLAIN!" Vlad had yelled so loud it silenced the neighborhood. "Sorry for yelling but you need to hear me explain. I took Daniel from the hospital because I knew they couldn't help him. I took him to the very best doctor I know, the best money could buy. I would've called you but I didn't want to get your hopes up only to crush them, so I waited until Daniel was healed."

"He's healed!" I cried. "Where is he!"

"Relax, Maddie, I can't give him to you unless your calm."

"You have him! Is he in the basket?" Jack practically yelled.

"You must be calm. To much excitement might scare him. He's very sensitive."

I took calming breaths, but still wasn't able to stop my tears from falling. Vald gave us a once over to make sure we were good then opened the basket, taking out a baby, my baby. I quickly took him from Vald holding the child to my chest, his little head resting on my shoulder, so that he may never be taken from me again. Jack held me tight; I knew he wanted to hold the baby too but not daring to take him from me. He understood I needed to swaddle my baby.

Looking down on Danny for the first time I noticed he was sickly pale and now that I'm staring at him his breathing looks a little off, much to slow. Panicking I held my heart to his small chest, the side of my head covering all of his body. I listened for a heartbeat. One only came after much to long and it was the most faint I've ever heard. According to what the doctors had told me he wasn't in any better condition.

I looked up to Vald "He's the same. He's still sick! Vlad you said he was healed! What happened to not wanting to see us heartbroken again!"

Calmly Vald raised his hands in a surrendering way. "He may not look it but he's perfectly fine. He never was ill."

"How can you say that Vlad? He's barely breathing!" Jack yelled

"Please remain calm, we don't want to scare Daniel."

"TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY BOY!" I screamed out of fear. I had just gotten Danny back I didn't want to lose him again.

After my shout Danny squirmed then let out a cry, a blood curly cry. It was the loudest thing I'd ever heard and in my shock of the loud noise I squeezed Danny tightly to me. That's when I realized the sound was coming from him! Sadly these thoughts only had a millisecond to process through because Danny had continued to scream. My ears were ringing from the scream, his little head was right next to my ear. God, I just wanted him to stop! He continued. I did the only thing I knew to do and held him tight while bouncing him lightly up and down. Eventually he stopped and was now only whimpering.

I chanced a look down at him and he was sleeping soundly had tried himself out. My ears were still ringing and ache painfully. Slowly I glanced at Vald then Jack, and back to Vald. WHAT. THE. HELL. Normal kids don't scream that bad!

Jack asked something putting his hand on my shoulder, but I couldn't hear him, just the constant ringing in my ears. I shook my head to tell him so. He frowned and repeated but I couldn't ear him. I couldn't hear him! Oh god.

Vald seemed to notice what was going on and wrote on paper 'Maybe we should go to the hospital Maddie?'

I shocked, my head I wanted to know what was up with my son. He came first, he always came first.

'Please, Maddie. Your hearing could have severe damage.'

I grabbed the pad and pen 'What about you two? I wrote with the pad on my knee, writing with one hand and holding Danny with the other.

'We were behind him you took the brunt of it. He was right by your ear. Please Maddie, I wouldn't be surprised if he destroyed your whole ear. Look behind you.'

Turning around I could see the wall behind me cracked and crumbling, the back of the couch was torn. My sons scream did that? Nodding my head in understanding I handed Danny back to Vald and he put him in the basket. Jack gentle pulled me up to my feet and practically carrying me to the car.

Vald didn't accompany us to the hospital, something about not letting the hospital see Danny. The whole trip went by quickly and in a blur. Most of the time I didn't know what was going on, but I did know there was a lot of frowns going on. In the end I was told (they wrote it down for me) that there was nothing that could be done to help me with my hearing, that the damage that was done couldn't be fixed. I'd never hear again and it was my newborns fault. This was fact that couldn't changed.

I didn't know how to feel. On one hand I've lost my hearing on only the first meeting with my son. I could blame him, disown him for it, but in a way didn't I ask for this. I had asked for my son back at any cost. Nothing comes without a cost. My hearing had been the cost and if that was so I was more than happy to pay it. After all my prayers had been answered, I should be happy.

 **(end flashback)**

That was my thinking back then and it still remains the same. I love my son, if given the choice to either have my son or my hearing I will always choose my son. The same goes if it had been Jazz or even Jack. Besides it's not that bad; I can take care of Danny when he's screaming more easily than Jack can since I can't hear his scream.

A tap to my shoulder brought me from my musings. I looked up to see Jazz.

'Momma, can we go to the nasty burger for dinner?'

'I don't know if we can, sweetheart. We don't have the money.'

She frowned 'Because of Danny's condition?'

I sighed, she was too smart for her own good. No matter how well we tried to hide it Jazz knew that all the first aid kits and parts for our inventions were getting a little expensive living on an inventors salary. 'It's not just that, you know we don't make very much.'

'Yeah, I know.' she sighed before she whipped her head back to the playset causing me to be the same.

Danny was laying on the ground arms covering his face while Tucker and Sam were both looking down at him confused. Quickly I put on my goggles to see a ghost boy dressed like a cowboy laughing and pointing a gun at Danny. I pulled out the prototype of the Fenton thermos out hoping it would work. I was in front of the ghost before I knew it and pulled off the cap turning on the Fenton thermos. To my and the ghosts surprise a blue vortex pulled the ghost in. Once the ghost was inside I put on the cap trapping it. I then turned to the kids.

'Everyone ok?' I asked. They all nodded.

Relieved I kneeled down and pulled Danny to my chest. He held on tight, clearly scared. Slowly I pulled him away to check for bruises. Naturally there were old bruise on his face, ghost seemed to make it their mission that he has a bruise on his face all the time. Other than that he seemed ok.

'Your sure you kids are alright?' more asking Tucker and Sam since I knew the other were fine. They nodded again. 'Why don't we all go home from now and play at the house?' I demanded more than asked, already heading to the car. They all followed closely behind still a little scared and in shock after the attack. They may be sort of used to the attacks but the feeling of being close to danger never fades fast enough, especially for kids; I myself was still a little scared.

* * *

Well that's all for this week. Hope you all enjoyed! I wanted to go into a little background as well as write in Maddie's Pov. Hope I did a good job. Feel free to correct grammar or story mistakes or just let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I'm sorry this chapters a little short. I've been a little busy with school and stuff.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom**

* * *

 **Jazz's pov**

Danny and I had had this argument _a lot!_ I couldn't help it! I mean how do you **not** get mad at someone for saying they hate having superpowers!? It would be awesome! Danny can **fly!** Do you know how many people would kill to fly? A. LOT. I'd kill to fly! All he ever does is complain about how awful his life is when he has a gift no other person has. He's so special and he doesn't even care! Danny's always the one Mom and Dad worry about. They always focus on him and if he's ok. Well, what about me? I may not be stuck on the ceiling but I have problems too. It's not fair; I'm important too!

I always feel like people like Danny more. Well maybe not everyone but all the people close to us, all the people who love us. It doesn't matter if a stranger likes me more than him I want our friends to like me more! I know they'll say they don't have favorites but no matter what anyone says everyone has a favorite. And let's face it anyone would pick a superpowered friend over a boring normal person. Danny would be everyone's favorite if they looked past the whole 'your a weird freak' thing.

Ugh, fine, I admit it I'm a little jealous of Danny's powers. There, happy? It just hurts so much knowing he hates what I long for. So wherever he says something along the lines of 'I hate having powers' or 'I wish I was normal' I get a little mad at him… which is what's happening right now.

"You don't know what it's like, Jazz. It's so hard being like this!" Danny shouted at me.

"Oh, I don't know, huh?" I ask sarcastically "Who's been by your side every step of the way! I know what your going through. I get bullied too, believe it or not!"

"It's not just the bullying, Jazz!"

"Then what? I wear the goggles pretty often Danny, I know what the ghosts look like. Their not that scary!"

At that Danny was at tears. He turned and ran out of the room, slamming the door on his way out. This confused me because Danny **did not** cry. Like even when he was the baby. Tentatively I walked to where I seen him run off to. (it was to their room)

"Danny? Danny, are you in here?"

"Go away!" He sobbed from under the bed.

Frowning I walked over to the bed and laid down in front of where I could see Danny's head.

"Danny, what's wrong? I know I was yelling a little, but I didn't think it would make you cry. I never see you cry. You don't cry."

He sniffled "Everyone cries, Jazz. Dad says even he cries."

I huffed "I know. I just never see you cry. Like, EVER. Even when you had that really big cut on your arm."

After a while of staring at each other Danny sighed. "Can you just leave me alone?"

I frowned, I could see on his face that he was still upset about the his life is harder thing. Which it's not! "Danny your powers make you special. Your amazing! Why do you hate them so much?"

He turned away then mumbled into his arm "I don't want to talk about it."

"Please Danny? I just want to understand. What's so wrong with having your gifts?" It felt like we sat there in silence forever before he answered.

"You can't understand, Jazz, and before you start to argue no I can't explain it because everytime I try you get mad, and don't try and say you don't, you know I can feel it."

I didn't know what to say. "I won't this time. Promise." I said one hand on my chest the other held up like one does when they are taking a oath. Once again Danny didn't say anything for a while.

"It's not the bullies or ghost… it's me."

"What!?"

"You might understand the bullies and the ghosts but you can't understand what it's like to be me, to control myself, to deal with the shoes or gloves. They're NOT comfortable Jazz! It hurts! And there nothing anyone can do to help with my head!"

"Your head? What's wrong with your head?"

"Everything!" He yelled "Everything is just too much." He said softer

"Too much?"

"It's like… everything's too, too… I don't know it's too much!"

"I'm going to need a little more than 'too much'. How does it feel?"

He thought for a moment "...It feels like… like I'm feeling everything at once. My senses and emotions are just everywhere to the point where I can't think straight. It's worse when there's a lot of people."

I processed this new information. I couldn't imagine what that would be like. Feeling everything at once. This might be out of the category of 'sister can help with that'.

"Do you feel like that now?" I asked wanting to know how frequent it was that he felt like this.

"No, at least not that badly to where it hurts."

I bit my lip. "Maybe we should tell Mom and Dad about this?" I suggested getting up to go get them, but before I could Danny grabbed my arm

"No!" He shouted "Please Jazz, I don't want another gadget or something to carry around and make my life miserable. I already look weird enough as it its. You think it's hard getting bullied for being related to me? Well imagine what it's like actually being me."

I kneeled in front of him "But Danny, if it's hurting you I don't want you to be in pain all the time."

He shook his head "It's not always painful just… overwhelming. Sometimes when I ignore it it goes away."

"You and I both know that's no way to treat a problem, Danny." I scolded

"I'm sick of bothering everyone with my problems, ok?! I'm tired of being the one everyone has to help!" a single tear ran down his face. "Mom and Dad have enough to build with a the weapons and ghost stuff. I don't want to add figure out Danny's brain to the mix."

"Your no trouble, Danny! They wouldn't care. None of us mind helping you, it's what friends and family do." I explained as Danny wiped his eyes.

"I don't want you guys to have to help. I want to be normal like other kids. I want to be able to go to the park without being attacked by ghosts or need help climbing the stairs."

Danny looked the image of defeat. I decided then that I wasn't going to let my brother feel awful about being himself. No one should ever feel like that, especially Danny. I pulled out of his grip and grabbed his shoulders.

"Danny, don't you see? You are normal. You're your own normal, you're Mom and Dad's normal, Sam and Tucker's normal, Danny, you're **my** normal. Sure it might be others weird but who cares? Who cares what others think?" I stared into Danny's, the green swirled around in the blue like a tie dye shirt. "You might need help now, Danny, but that's because in the future, once you have a handle on all this stuff, your going to be helping us out. We'll be the ones needing your help and it won't be just us… you'll help the world one day."

What happened next is not what I expected. I expected Danny to hug and thank me, not burst into laughter. I mean I'm not complaining, at least he's happy.

"You've definitely been reading too many comics, Jazz." He laughed out while I pouted, crossing my arms over my chest and sticking my tongue out at him. "I should've known you'd bring a superhero reference into this."

"Well it worked didn't it? You feel better now, right?"

He laughed again "Yeah, I guess I do. Thanks Jazz." He pulled me into a hug. "You'll help the world someday too."

"Yeah, as the sidekick no one remembers!" we both laughed.

"Who cares what they think?" he mocked

"This is different! If they don't remember me they're not thinking anything about me!" At that we both burst out laughing.

After the whole ordeal Dad heard us and made us go to bed. That night I lay thinking; maybe superpowers wouldn't make life easier, in fact they make life harder. Although everybody has challenges they have to face throughout their lives. Danny's happen to be controlling his powers. Mom's was living without hearing as well as keeping the family safe. Dad's was to take care of us. MIne… I guess mine would be… for now at least… well I don't know. What do I struggle with? Grades? Yeah, no, I have all A's. Maybe mine is surviving school? The bullies make it a struggle, but my friends make it easier. Well if I can't decide on a struggle big enough for me I'll just help others out with theirs.

Suddenly a loud thud was heard from Danny's room. Filled with concern for my brother, I jumped out of bed, running to his room. Mom and Dad meet me at the door, together we entered to see Danny laying on the floor rubbing his head. Upon seeing us he gave a sheepish grin.

"Floating suddenly turned off." He explained

Sighing with relief and me rolling my eyes, everyone headed back to bed. Yep, this was my normal. It may seem weird to others but I love it. I wouldn't have it any other way. No, not even if given the choice to switch reality to where I had the ghost powers instead of Danny. I've finally realized that the universe did this for a reason. I'd like to think it's so I can be there for Danny when ever he may need it. I may not have powers but I can help him where it counts most. That is my challenge, to help Danny become the hero I _know_ he's supposed to be.

* * *

 **Well that's all for now, hope you enjoyed! Please feel free to ask questions or suggestions, I'd be happy to hear them.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, guys! Long time no post. Sorry I've been busy with marching band, starting my first job, studying for the ACT, lifes been busy and I haven't been able to post in awhile. Hopefully posting speed will pick up, but I can't promise anything.**

* * *

 **Danny's pov**

"I can't believe you guys have never been camping! That's crazy!" Tucker exclaimed from the middle of the van.

"My parents hate nature. What did you expect? We don't even have real plants in the house; they're all fake!" Sam retorted from the back.

"Our parents just never get around to it. That and they were too worried about Danny. I'm surprised they let us come with you." Jazz explained from by his side.

"Well it did take a lot of promises and convincing on my behalf. I'm basically not allowed to do anything." I grumbled from by Sam.

"Oh come on it can't be that bad, Danny."

"It is! I have to keep all gear on at all times, which means I can't go swimming, can't hike, climb trees, and can't go on a kayak or canoe. And from what Tuck says that's all you do while camping."

It was no fair, why couldn't I at least take off the shoes? I don't float that often. Only sometimes when I'm really excited or panicked. Which was a lot of the time I guess… Ok I see why but that doesn't mean I have to like it.

"Why does the gear stop you? Isn't it waterproof? Cause I'm pretty sure I've seen you fall in a puddle before."

"You try swimming or climbing while there's two times your body weight weighing you down!" I complained

"Oh" was all they had to say.

After a few minutes of silence Sam spoke up. "Why not take them off?"

"I'll float away." we all gave her a 'duh' look.

"We brought rope right?" she asked ignoring our looks.

"Um, parents might have packed some, I guess." Tuck answered

"Surely the three of us weigh more than Danny right?"

Everyone's eyes widened as we realized what she wanted to try. Could it even work? Could I walk around without the shoes? Could they even weigh me down?

"I'm not sure if that will work, Sam. What if we don't tie it tight enough or it's not enough weight and we start flying off too?" And like always my sister read my mind and voiced my worries.

And of course challenging, rule defining Sam answered with "Well. there's only one way to find out and we could tie it to a tree at first. Plus if it works we'll all have more fun camping."

Who were we to argue with that logic?

"I'll give it a try" I admitted after a long silence.

Jazz shook her head mumbling something along the lines of 'if this ends badly I'm so saying I told you so'. Tucker seemed worried as usual while Sam had that mischievous glint in her eyes saying she was about to try something crazy and I was the victim. I'm not scared though, Sam would never hurt me on purpose. She's put her health on the line for mine multiple times by defending me from the bullies. I trust her.

Upon reaching the campsite parking lot we all did our best to help out the adults with the unpacking and by that I mean everyone unloaded everything while I struggled to carry my backpack and chair down the small hill to the actual campsite. Walking in these stupid shoes down a hill is harder than you'd think! I did however make up for this by helping to put up the tents. We didn't even need to use a hammer, I only drop my shoes on the pins and they were secure.

After that the Foleys let us kids to our own devices while they cooked up some grub. As soon as they were gone Sam thought it was a great time to try out her idea and I wasn't about to abject. We took about ten minutes picking out the best tree, afterall it was an important part of the plan. If we picked a tree that wasn't strong enough we risked me floating into space and dying. That would not be fun. We spent another twenty minutes searching for some rope. Turns out we didn't pack rope because no one knew we'd knew it. The best we could come up with was the four jump ropes Mrs. Foley had packed for us to play around with.

Making sure to tie the ropes together in tight knots, ruining them, we tied one end to the tree and the others around our waist. Jazz took it upon herself to make sure the knots were secure, giving them straining tugs. Once she deemed them safe I took a deep breath and unbuckled my left shoe and then the right. Stepping out of the shoes I expected to be lifted into the air. To my displeasure I stayed on the ground, which I would have loved any other time.

"I'm sorry guys, it's not working." I sighed disappointed in myself.

"Well, guess you should put your shoes back on and we can do something else!" Jazz suggested in a rush, probably happy that we wouldn't have to try it. What a worry wus.

"Wait!" Sam yelled, smacking Jazz's hands away from unraveling the knot in the rope. "I have an idea." With that she walked up to me, and…. kicked me. She kicked me in the leg.

"Owww! Sam! What was that for?" I asked holding my knee, while hopping on one foot.

She shrugged "That's how my dad fixes the car. Thought maybe it'd work on you too."

"Why would that work on me?! I'm a human not a machine!" I yelled, still upset from the injury to my leg. She wears steel toed boots it hurts!

"Can I untie now? This was a bad idea from the beginning." Jazz exclaimed already untangling herself from her bonds.

"Oh come on. We got to stay here until he starts floating!" Sam demanded determined to make this work.

"I don't know Sam. Who knows when Danny will start floating again. It could take hours!" Tuck complained, but not getting out of the ropes either.

"Why don't we play a card game while we wait?" I asked trying to defuse an argument before it began.

"I'm sick of cards! All we ever do is play cards!" Jazz complained "but it's not like we can do anything else! What's the point of even coming!"

Her words hurt. Didn't she know I already felt bad for keeping them from doing fun things. I know life would be easier if I was normal! I wish I was! I should have just stayed at home, I knew I wouldn't be able to do anything. All my coming here did was keep others from having fun. Feeling the guilt and hurt boil in my stomach, I couldn't take it. Nearly ripping the rope I freed myself then ran. I ran into the forest has fast and as far as I could. Judging from the blur of trees and my friends calls fading faster than they should have I was going faster than I should have been able to.

After I felt like I had ran a good distance away I stopped, slumping down against a tree.

 **Tucker pov**

"Oh, boy this is not good" I said again for the seventh time in five minutes. Currently I was pacing back and forth while my hands lay on my head, to say I was stressed was putting it lightly.

"We should go look for him!" Sam yelled at us. She appeared angry, but I knew she was actually scared and worried about Danny; I was too. Without his shoes Danny could fly off into space! Or he could get attacked by a ghost! Or get eaten by a bear! Or fall in the lake and drown! He could die! Before I knew it I was hyperventilating.

"Tucker, calm down. It's ok." Jazz said calmly but I could tell she was worried as well.

"No, it's not! Danny all alone in a forest! You know what happens to kids alone in the forest?!" Sam yelled and before we could answer she was back to yelling "They get killed by the axe murder!"

My eye went wide. There was a axe murder! Jazz ever the unimpressed rolled her eyes "There's no axe murder, otherwise the Foleys wouldn't have brought us here."

"Oh, yeah? I bet that's what all the kids who got killed by the axe murder thought!" Sam a point a knowing finger at Jazz.

"Oh, please Sam, if there was an axe murder they wouldn't just attack kids that were alone in the woods. They'd go after anyone."

"That means were not safe!" I exclaimed "What are we going to do?!" They really weren't helping me with staying calm.

"Of course were safe Tucker! There's no axe murder!" Jazz exclaimed

"We should go tell my parents."

"And get Danny in trouble? No way! I'm gonna go find him!" And with that Sam started walking off into the woods

"Wait! Sam!" I sighed in relief when Jazz seemed to be protesting. "We should bring flashlights! I think it's going to get dark soon. Not everyone can see in the dark like Danny." So much for relief.

"But guys!" I exclaimed

"Look, Tucker, you can either stay or come with!" Sam announced not listening to a word I said.

What to do was the question. Go to my parents? Or Danny? Go the well known short distance to my parents? Or the however knows how long journey to Danny where we might get lost? Go the safe path to my parents? Or the dangerous woods to Danny? My parents who were safe? Or Danny who was in danger?

"Sam! Wait up!" I yelled after her.

* * *

 **Yes, I know I'm a horrible person. Doesn't post for what was it? Three months? Then leaves you on a cliff hanger.** **Anyway feel free to tell me what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry guys I try to stay on top of things but it doesn't always work out. I didn't realized I hadn't posted the rest of this yet. My bad.**

* * *

 **Danny pov**

I was moping about life against a tree when I felt it. A cold tingle in my chest, not quite my heart but close to it. It made me sit up bracing for a fight, but looking around there wasn't a ghost in sight. That's when I noticed the small flake of white slowly falling from the sky. Looking up I found there was more chasing after the first. It was snowing? Snowing in summer? It wasn't possible. I then scolded myself for thinking something wasn't possible. With all the things I can do that shouldn't be possible I shouldn't ever say anythings impossible. I was probably the one causing the snowing!

Frustrated I slammed my hand into the tree, creating a huge dent in it. This in turn made me more mad. Why couldn't I just be normal? If I was normal Jazz would get to do normal things like every other kids. She wouldn't be mad at me all the time. I wouldn't have to worry about accidentally hurting anyone.

"Danny!" I heard Sam calling, pulling me from my thoughts.

Looking up I realized I had icy winds circling me like I was in the eye of a hurricane. I also realized that there is no way I should have been able to hear Sam yelling over the wind. My eyes widened. The blizzard! If my friends and sister got any closer they'd get hurt by the storm! I had to turn it off! Scrunching my face I Focused real hard on making the snow stop. After a minute of silent praying I sneaked a peak; no luck. If anything the storm got worst.

"Danny?!" I heard Sam say seeming to get closer to the blizzard. Why did she have to be so brave in the face of danger? "Danny?! Is that you?!"

"Don't come near me! You'll get hurt!" I shouted over the wind.

"Since when can you control snow?!" Tuck asked.

"I don't know it just started up! I can't get it to stop!" I panicked.

"Danny, listen to me. It's okay, alright? You have nothing to fear. We're all safe. I know you can control it." Came Jazz's voice, soft and calm, trying her best to get me to relax, but I couldn't help but think about how many times she has had to do this. Jazz was always calming me down, because I always put others in danger when I was upset. Heck, I put them in danger when I'm not upset! No matter what I did the people around me were always at risk and I was sick of it! If I were normal it would be better for everyone. It'd be better for everyone if I was never born.

With that the storm seemed to grow stronger, my sadness and fear edging it on. I could feel my friends and sisters fear; their fear of me. I was scaring them like the monsters that attacked me everyday. I was a monster to them. That realization hurt more than any ghost attack ever did. I collapsed to the ground, the blizzard growing stronger. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. THis shocked me out of my fear because looking at it it seemed to be at the beginning stages of getting frostbite. The storm stopped immediately; my panic was fading and exhaustion was taking over, slowly pulling me to unconsciousness.

"Danny?..." _Sam._

"Danny, are you okay?" _Tucker._

"... Please wake up your scaring me." _**Jazz.**_

 _Please wake up your scaring me. Wake up your scaring me. Your scaring me._ The words played over and over in my head, refusing to let me forget that I was a monster that scared people. Even my own sister.

Slowly I opened my eyes realizing my head was in Sam's lap as my sister and Tucker hovered over me, doing their best to see what was wrong.

"Jazz?" I asked weakly as tear rained from my eyes. "I'm sorry."

Immediately her eyes snapped to mine. "For what?" she asked, not harshly but as if she really didn't know.

"I ruin everything…"

"No you don't, Danny! I shouldn't have said the things I said and I'm sorry. I love that your not normal. I'm glad I don't have a boring, normal life."

"But I scare you…" I said, sitting up and scooting so that we were sitting in a circle with Jazz across from me.

She seemed confused for a second until realization washed over her face. "Danny, I'm not scared of you. I'm scared for you."

"What?"

"Do you know how worrisome it can be knowing that at any moment your brother could float off into space, or get attacked and killed by a ghost? Your always in danger and there's nothing I can do about it."

"So I don't scare you?"

She laughed. "You the least scariest person I know."

I smiled. "Thanks Jazz."

Then the moment was ruined when Sam punched my in the shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"For running off, obviously! Never do that again!" She answered.

"Yeah, dude not cool." Tucker added.

"Sorry" I said, my hand moving to scratch the back of my neck.

"You better be!" She claimed.

"And by the way Danny, even if you were scary we'd still be friends with you. I mean I'm still friends with Sam and she's terrifying." Tucker said while giving me a hand up.

"Hey!" Sam said, punching Tuck in the shoulder, which made him fall.

I laughed. "You guys really aren't scared?"

Sam rolled her eyes "Danny, we've been dealing with ghost stuff for half a year now. I think if your goal was to scare us off you've failed miserably because we aren't going anywhere."

"How many times do we have to go over this, dude?" Tuck said.

"Trust me, he never seems convinced we won't just abandon him after an accident." Jazz explained.

"I can't help it. I feel like i'm a bother to everyone. Your life's would so much easier without me."

"And more boring." Sam added.

"And bland with no excitement." Tuck added as well.

"Point being we'd have awful life's without you." Jazz concluded.

I smiled. "What would I do without you guys?"

"Probably suffer from extreme depression." Jazz causally answered.

Despite how morbid the comment was I couldn't help but laugh. That was such a Jazz thing to say. With my joy came came the light hearted feeling in my chest and before I knew it I was beginning to float off the ground.

"Guys!" I shouted, reaching to grab anything I could. That anything ended up being my friends hands.

"Danny!" They all seemed to scream. I could feel their fear washing over me in waves, which did not help the whole stay on the ground thing.

"Don't worry Danny! Well hold you down!" Sam said.

After a minute we all seemed to realize that holding on to me really would keep me on the ground. I smiled at my friends and sister. Of course I had known from the beginning that I could trust Sam and Tuck, I could just feel it. Now, however, I knew for sure that I could trust them with more than my secret; I could trust them with my life. I now knew for sure without a doubt that these would be my friends for life.

"Huh, I guess your were right about the rope idea, Sam." Tuck said after a while.

"Of course I was right!" Sam said.

"I will say I had my doubts. Danny is extremely strong which is why I thought he might be able make us fly away too. On the other hand he's extremely light, so I knew we might be able to hold him down. Honestly it could have gone either way." Jazz explained.

"Yeah, yeah, we know Jazz. You know everything." I said rolling my eyes.

"Come on guys, let's get back to the campsite and tie Danny to a tree or something." Tucker said releasing my shirt, leaving me to hold onto Jazz and Sam's hands.

"We could play parachute!" Jazz suggested. (I only let her play it with Sam and Tucker around.)

"Or we could go swimming." Tucker added.

"We could parachute of Danny into the water!" Sam exclaimed.

"Yes!" They all agreed.

"Don't I get a say in this?" I asked. I really didn't like parachute all that much.

"Nope!" Jazz said. Laughing when I crossed my arms and pouted. "Oh, come on Danny you don't hate the game _that_ much do you?"

I looked down at their questioning gazes. Sam and Tucker seemed kinda guilty while Jazz had a smirk that just screamed she know what I was thinking.

"No" I sighed. "I don't hate it. I couldn't hate anything that brings my friends joy."

"What a sap!" Tuck cried, smiling like crazy.

"Your so very sweet, Daniel." Sam said, pretending to be a fancy lady, much like her mother.

Jazz laughed. "Love you too, Danny… But in all honesty we wouldn't make you play if you didn't want to."

"I know… Can we just get a move on before I fall to the ground?" I asked, breaking the heartwarming moment.

"Your right! We don't know how much time we have left!" Sam yelled.

We then all began running to the campsite. Well, they ran I kinda floated behind, which was really fun. Unfortunately I ended up falling right as we got back to the site. Not that we could've gone swimming anyway, since the Foleys had finished with making dinner. After dinner we stayed up telling ghost stories; fake ones from the Foleys and Sam and real ones from Jazz and I.

It was wonderful until the next day brought storms, which confined us to our tents, but we didn't mind. It's like Jazz said we were used to playing card games. Even if I was upset we didn't get to go out on the lake, I knew that there was always next time. The Foleys had assured us that there were many more trip ahead of us in the future.

* * *

 **Hope you guys** **enjoyed! Let me know what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**So this is actually something I wrote on a notebook, who knows when. I think it was one of my first. I did change a few things, but only the bare minimum. I wanted to keep it kinda the same.**

* * *

'Mom?' I asked, pulling on her shirt to get her attention.

'Yes, Danny?' she replied.

'When I turn five do I get to go to school like Jazzy?'

She gave a small smile 'Danny honey. I don't think it's a good Idea for you to go to school.'

'Why? I'll be good, I promise'

'I know dear, but your powers might act up and your powers are a secret remember? No one can know.'

I nodded 'I know. I won't let them.'

'Honey. I know you try but sometimes accidents happen and we can't afford for you to have an accident.'

I sighed. 'Mommy please. I really want to go. Can't I wear my gear?'

Mommy sighed. 'I'll talk to Daddy about it, okay?'

I jumped up. "Yeaaa" I hugged her. 'Thanks Mom.'

She smiled 'Go play, okay.'

"Okay" I yelled and ran up the stairs, maybe too fast to be normal speed, but I was too excited to play with my toys to notice.

"Danny! No running in the house!" Karen, a ghost lady who used to live here, yelled up.

"Sorry!" I yelled back.

Opening my toy chest I pulled out my favorite spaceship, shoring it around my room a couple times, before deciding to change to live person play. I put my ship up and grabbed the box I designed as a space mans helmet. Once it was on I jumped upon my bed, , accidentally scaring the sleeping ghost dog on my pillow.

"Sorry Cujo." I told the green dog only I could see as he jumped off the bed.

Continuing on with my game I pretended my bed was a ship and I was flying through space. I was just about to fight an alien when I heard the front door open. Realizing it was Jazz getting home from school I rushed down the stairs, almost knocking Jazz to the ground with the force I used to get to her.

"Jazzy! Your home! How was school?" I asked

She smiled "It was great. My teacher says I'm one of the smartest in my class."

I smiled. My sister is the smartest. "I can't wait to go!"

"Danny where are your weight shoes?"

"By the door. Why?" I asked confused. Also when did I get so much taller than Jazzy. Looking down I soon realized I was floating.

Jazzy laughed. "If you go to school you can't float or use any of you powers."

"I know" I grumbled crossing ma arms together. I felt a tug on my leg, noticing Dad Pulled me into his arms.

"Time to eat, Danny boy" He said has he carried me to the kitchen and sat me in my special sit that has a seat belt on it so I don't float away. Once he removed his hands I felt myself left up against the belt.

Mommy then put a pot of spaghetti on the table along with bread. She then sat down beside Jazzy. She made me a plate but before giving it to me she poured some green stuff on it. I remembered this stuff it made me feel better, happier.

I smiled 'Thank you, Mommy.'

'Your welcome, sweetie.' She said handing me a blue fork, which made me smile. I loved our silverware; it was cool colors. Mommy said it was because of my static and why I have to wear gloves, so I don't shock people.

After dinner Daddy and Mommy tucked me and Jazz into bed like every other night. And like every other morning I woke up to the sound of Dad waking Jazzy. He was loud for normal hearing people imagine how loud he was for me. Sitting up I jumped out of bed, waking Cujo who followed me out into the living room. Daddy and Mommy were rushing around putting their gadgets in the RV outside.

"What you doing?" I asked.

"Oh Danny. Can you go get something on? We're going to a job after we take Jazz to school." Daddy replied.

I nodded and went back to my room, putting on some jeans and a ghost t-shirt instead of a my favorite spaceship shirt. The reason for this being was I remembered my parents worked with ghosts and I wanted to look like I was part of the team. Even if I was still too little to help out much.

"Cujo, we're going to go take care of a ghost! You want to come?"I asked the little dog. He barked happily while running in circles around me. I laughed "Okay, but you have to behave." The little dog dipped his head down in a nod and we both left the room meeting the rest of the family downstairs.

Mommy picked me up, sitting me on the couch. Cujo joined jumping on my lap making me giggle. While I was distracted Mommy had put on my big heavy shoes that keep me on the ground.

"Aww, Mommy" I pouted 'do I really have to wear the heavy shoes? They hurt my feet and make it hard to walk.'

'Honey, I'm sorry but yes. We can't have you floating around while we work. You'll also have to wear your gloves and do your best not to use any of your powers.'

I slumped 'Do I have to wear the hat and sunglasses too?'

Mom gave me a small smile, there was a sad look in her eyes, 'I'm sorry Honey, but… yes.'

I sighed and nodded. I didn't understand why I had to wear all this silly stuff that was uncomfortable. Once we got all the accessories on Mom carried me to my car seat. We drove Jazz to school then drove to a very big fancy house. Daddy me out and we walked up to the door. Daddy rang the doorbell and a women with orange hair, a big pink dress and lots of jewelry opened the door.

"You must be the Fentons, yes?" She asked.

Daddy nodded, "Yep, that would be us. You said you had a ghost problem."

"Yes,we have a room upstairs that the staff and my daughter keep saying is haunted. I can't have rumors of the Manson's being haunted so naturally I'd like it if you kept this appointment between us."

'Sure, we can do that.' Mommy signed, 'Oh by the way you can call me Maddie and this is Jack,' She gestured to Daddy, 'And this is our son Danny.' Of course this was pointless though because Dad had to repeat it to the lady. I guess she didn't know sign.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you Mrs...Um, what's your name again?" I asked.

The women smiled. "Mrs. Manson." Se looked to Mom and Dad, "Is it safe to have a kid helping you in this line of work?"

"Oh, Danny can handle himself better than anyone when it comes to ghosts!" Dad laughed out.

'If you wouldn't mind Mrs. Manson, we'd like to see this haunted room now.' Mom added and I translated.

Mrs. Manson nodded and lead us through the house upstairs, down the hall and into the room at the end on the left. Mom and Dad got out there gadgets walking around the room. They also put on their goggles that help them see the ghosts. Unnoticed by my parents I took off my sunglasses to see better, at least that was the excuse. Quietly I watched Cujo sniff around for the ghost scent. I wanted to ask him if he smelled anything but remembered I wasn't supposed to talk to ghosts in front of anyone but family.

Suddenly Cujo's ears stood up and he ran out of the room. Taking one last glance at my Mom and Dad I ran after him. He didn't run off far just to the other end of the hall. This was lucky for me since I couldn't really run in my heavy shoes. When I finally got to the room I was surprised to find a girl about my age sitting at the table coloring. I froze at the door. She was very pretty with short black hair and beautiful purple eyes. I don't know how long I stood there but after a while she noticed me. Her eyes widened.

"Okay, who are you and what are you doing in my house?" She asked with the voice of an angel.

"Um… I-i'm Danny. Your mom hired my parents to get rid of a ghost." I explained.

The girl nodded "oh, well I'm Sam… do you maybe wanna stay and draw with me until they're done?" She asked and my heart jumped. I don't know why but I really wanted to spend time with her. I'd never hung out with someone my own age, well no one living. So with all thoughts of ghosts out of my mind I nodded while sitting next to her. She handed me paper and a box of crayons.

Our eyes meet as I mumble "thank you". That's when I noticed her eyes go wide again. Panic over took me as l realized I could have done something that scared her. Raising to my feet I backed away trying to figure out which power I had accidentally used.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked taking me from my thoughts.

I blinked "Your not scared?"

She laughed, "No, what gave you that idea?"

"You just looked scared, so I thought I had scared you?"

She continued to laugh "No offense but your not scary. Even if you do dress like Frankenstein's monster. Just cause you dress like a monster doesn't make you scary."

I frowned "Frankenstein's monster? What's that?"

"Wow, you don't know?"

"Know what?"

"You look like Frankenstein's monster. You mean it was an accident you look like him!?"

"I don't know who he is."

She face palmed " it's a monster that's built from dead peoples body parts. He has mismatched eyes, black hair, and tall shoes just like you. All your missing is greenish skin and stitches everywhere."

I frowned "He has all black hair?"

"Yeah"

"Well then that's another difference! I have black and white hair."

She frowned clearly not believing me. Then it came to me that she couldn't see the white strands because off my hat. Once I took it off her eyes widened once again.

"Wow, your parents let you do this to your hair?! That's so cool! My parents won't even let me pick out my own clothes."

"I didn't do anything to my hair. It's always been like this… is that not normal?"

"No, it's not, but lucky for you I like things that aren't normal." We smiled. "I do have a few questions though, like if you don't know who Frankenstein's monster is then what's up with the shoes?"

I looked down at my stupid shoes. They were weird looking and add me walk funny. Sadly I wasn't allowed to tell why I had to wear them, so I shrugged "I don't know, my mom makes me wear them." I answered sort of truthfully.

"That's weird, and I thought my mom made me wear stupid stuff." She gestured to her pink dress.

"What's wrong with your dress?"

"It's pink! I hate pink. Everything I have is pink and I'm sick of looking at it."

Suddenly my ghost sense went off announcing Cujo's entrance as he jumped on me, knocking me to the ground.

"Cujo, I told you not to do that in public! It makes me look weird." I told the dog momentarily forgetting about Sam.

"Danny who are you talking to? Who's Cujo?"

I sighed pushing the dog off me, but the poor pup stayed snuggled to me like he was scared. Taking notice of this I looked up where he came from. Ignoring Sam's questions I got up and walked to the door. When I looked down the hall seeing that there was glowing coming from one of the rooms. My ghost sense went off again as I took a step forward. A hand on my shoulder snapped me out of my trance. I turned to see Sam. She was scared, I could feel it.

"Do you think it's a ghost?" She asked.

I shrugged her hand off, she was starting to make me scared. "Stay i the room Sam. I'll handle it."

"You can't go alone. Aren't ghosts dangerous you could get hurt."

"It's okay Sam, I do this a lot."

"Well, I'm coming."

"You can't!"

"Why not?! And don't say it's dangerous because it's dangerous for you too."

I sighed she had a point. Even with my powers it was dangerous. "Fine but stay behind me and run to the adults if I say so."

"Okay" She said but I could tell if I told her to run she wouldn't.

We walked down the hall reaching the room in no time the only sound heard was the thunk of my shoes. The room had a bunch of boxes in it almost to the point of not being able to walk in. I followed the only path there was a to the back of the room. When we reached it there was a rocking chair with green man in it, I realized was a ghost. Stopping as soon as I saw him this cause Sam to run into me.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Be quiet, there's a ghost." I whispered " You should go get my parents."

"What about you?"

"I'll make sure it doesn't leave. Just hurry." To my surprise she nodded and headed off. I honestly thought she'd be more stubborn. Once she left the room the I spoke, "Who are you?"

"They're scared of me." He replied. " I just wanted to meet my granddaughter."

"Sam?" I asked.

The man looked up at me, clearly confused. "How can you see and understand me? None of them can."

I smiled. "Mommy says I'm special."

He smiled back, "I can see that."

"So is Sam your granddaughter?"

"Yes, I wanted, so bad, to meet her and be here for her but…"

"You became a ghost?"

"Yes" He said looking down sadly.

"Well, my parents and I came here to get rid of you because you were scar'n people, but I'm sure we can leave you alone if you promise not to scare anyone."

"I didn't mean to scare her I just wanted to talk b, but she can't understand me."

"Well If I talk for you, will you not scare them?"

"Yes."

I nodded, " Okay, I'm going to go see if that's okay with my parent's." And with that i turned around to see that my parents had watched all of it.

""Danny-boy, what did the ghost say?" Dad asked.

"He said he's Sam's Papa."

Mommy smiled 'Honey we can't speak ghost remember?'

I blinked, I hadn't realized I'd spoken in ghost. Shaking my head I tried again, " He said he's Sam's Papa. Did I speak in ghost again?"

Dad shook his head 'no' " who's Sam?"

"I'm Sam." said Sam announcing her presence. My eyes widened, had she heard me? Mommy said bad things would happen if a non-family person heard me talking to ghosts. "I don't have a Papa."

Daddy bent down so he was eye level with Sam "That's because your Papa is a ghost. And humans like you and me can't see or hear them."

"But Danny can and he's human. Right?"

"That's because I'm special." I explained, simply.

Sam's eyes fell on me. "What did my Papa say?"

"He said he didn't mean to scare you he just wanted to meet you." I explained.

Sam nodded, "That's all?"

I turned back to the ghost who said, "Tell her I love her and that I'm sorry we had to meet like this and that I hope she has a wonderful long life."

I nod and turn back to Sam, "He said" shake my head catching myself this time. "He said he loves you and that he's sorry you had to meet like this. He also hopes you have a wonderful long life."

"Tell him I love him too. Nana talks about him a lot and he sounds great." Sam said which I repeated back to her Pa.

Naturally Sam went to get her Nana so she could talk to her deceased husband. It was really sweet, consisting of a lot of tears and gross grown up talk. Sadly the happy reunion was canceled by Mrs. Manson, who claimed the Fentons were all crazy. She said that we were putting sill notions in her daughter and mother's head and that it was a mistake to call us. This made me really sad because I liked Sam. I had hoped we could stay friends.

Lucky for us as fate would have it, we ended up in the same 3rd grade class.

* * *

 **So what did ya think?**

 **I want your guys opinion on something: Do you think Maddie being deaf is a little much? As in do you think I have too many things going on or is it a cool thing to have in the story. The same thing goes for Danny and Jazz being twins. Should I change these things?**

 **I like my story but I know I have tendencies to add too many small things in to my stories, that might overwhelm readers. Please review and let me know if there's a way I can make this story better.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sam Pov**

We were all sitting in the living room watching Tom and Jerry. Danny on course was on the ceiling, which honestly, never got old. It was towards the end of the episode when Maddie (The Fentons had decided we were to call them by their first names now) came in announcing 'kids lunch is- where's Danny?' At this we all looked up to the last place we had seen Danny, but he wasn't there.

"Danny?" We all called out simultaneously. There was no answer. I looked to Jazz and Maddie seeing how panic was slowly making its way across their faces. "Danny!" Jazz yelled even louder. There was still no answer. That's why the panic conquered. Jazz and Maddie quickly took it upon themselves to search the whole house for him. It take long for Tucker and I to do so as well.

We ran downstairs to see id he was with Jack but he wasn't. Needless to say that Jack started helping immediately. After thoroughly searching the whole house Maddie actually started panicking. Jack was on the phone with someone by the name of... Vlady? While Maddie started looking in the most unlikely of places, including all the TV channels. Although with Danny being… well Danny it was likely that he very well could be there.

I was really starting to worry. Danny would never leave without telling us. He knew his parents worried like crazy about him even if he was with them. There's no way he would just disappear. The only explanation was that a ghost had taken him. Who knows what a ghost would do to him. From what I can gather from the ghost attacks I've seen it can't be anything good.

"Where was the last place you seen him?" asked a man with white hair pulled into a ponytail. I had been so caught up in my own thought I hadn't seen him come in.

'He was in the living room, on the ceiling watching TV.' Maddie exclaimed.

"He was just watching TV? No ghost?"

'No, no ghost… Here you can ask Sam and Tucker they were here.'

"Sam and Tucker?" The man asked.

"Um that's us." Tucker spoke up.

"They're our new friends, Uncle Vlad." Jazz explained, in tears. "We were just watching TV when he disappeared. We didn't even notice he was gone until Mom came in."

The man, Vlad, gave her a small smile. "There now Jasmine, don't cry. Daniel will be alright. In fact he's still in the house."

"He is? But where Vlady? We've searched the whole house." Jack asked.

"I don't know, but I do sense him here. He's in the house. I'll look around for him, I'm sure I can find him."

'Thank you, Vlad' Maddie thanked before he walked off to go search.

I huffed "We've already searched the place. What make him think he can find him when we couldn't?"

"Well Vlad can use his ghost sense." Jazz explained.

"Wait what? Like Danny's?" Tuck asked.

"Yeah, Uncle Vlad is just like Danny actually."

"What?!" we both exclaimed.

"Why didn't you ever tell us?" I added.

Jazz shrugged, "Never came up?"

"Never came up?! What does it run in your family of something?"

"No. We're not actually related to Vlad. He's just a family friend. Danny and I just call him Uncle Vlad because he's like our Uncle. He's also the one who helps Danny with his powers." Jazz explained. "If anyone can find Danny it's him."

With that shocking news Tucker and I decided we better just trust this Vlad guy. We wanted to find Danny, after all, and if the Fentons trusted Vlad then so would we.

 **Danny Pov**

We were just watching TV when Mom walked in and asked where I was. Which was weird, since I was still on the ceiling were I was last time she checked on us.

"I'm right here Mom." I said, but no one seemed to hear me. Weird. Then next thing I know they're all screaming my name and frantically looking around. "Guys, ears." I reminded them, with the same result.

Ok this was starting to get worrisome. "Guys! I'm right here!" I yelled. Still the same. That's when I fell to the couch. Guess I was too scared to stay a float. Quickly getting up I ran up to Jazz. "Jazz, I'm right here! Jazz look at me!" She didn't. She didn't even seem to hear me. "Jazz?!" I tired again and this time she turned. "Jazz! Jazz, it's me, I'm here." But instead of answering Jazz just WALKED through me! Naturally I freaked out and jumped away from her. Terrified I looked down at my hands; what is wrong with me?

I tried getting Sam, Tucker, Dad, and Mom all with the same result as Jazz. Needless to say I was really starting to freak out. Ok, so no one can see me. What do I do now? My eyes widened with hope as an idea came to mind. Maybe I could write a note for them to find? Quickly I ran up to my room to get my markers. But when I tried to grab them my hands went right through them. I couldn't touch anything! No one could see me! What would I do?

I couldn't do anything.

Obviously this was a new power. It would go away eventually right? I just had to sit and wait it out like I did with my floating. With that comforting thought in mind I went to sit down on the bed, which I ended up falling through. Okay, so I can't sit on furniture. That's just great. It then occurred to me that if I couldn't sit on the bed why could I sit on the floor? That's when I started falling through the floor. I panicky tried to grab onto the floor to hold myself up but it didn't seem to be working and with in seconds I was falling to the first floor. I hit the ground painfully before starting to sink through that too. I fell to the basement floor, and tried my best to think of how to stop this. I couldn't go underground, then momma would never be able to find me. I started sinking through the basement floor slower than the last two, probably because it was all solid underneath.

"Come on, come on, think Danny think." I told myself. "You can get out of this. You can't climb out but… maybe… I can fly out!" Closing my eyes I concentrated all my thoughts on floating, thinking light thoughts. "Come on, if there's ever been a time where I need to float it's now, come on. Float already!"

Finally my prayers were answered as I finally started floating towards the ceiling. Obviously I didn't think this through enough because when I reached the ceiling I didn't stop. Suddenly a new problem arises; I couldn't stop myself from flying off to space! Panicking once again I tried to grab on to anything I could, but like before my hands went through everything. I was sobbing now, I didn't want to die in space! I was floating through my bedroom floor once again when I saw Uncle Vlad.

"Uncle Vlad! Help me!" I yelled.

Vlad looked up and as if it were the easiest thing he floated up and grabbed my arm, only it went through. His eyes widened and he tried again, this time it working. He pulled me to his chest, holding me tight. I sobbed into his chest since the panic had not gone away completely.

"Shh, it's alright, Daniel. Your safe." He said rubbing my back. He then yelled down to everyone else "I've found him!"

Within seconds everyone was up and asking what happened, but I wasn't in the mood to answer. Everyone seemed to get that I was still scared and before I knew it I was enveloped in a group hug. Once I was had calmed down i explained to everyone what had happened, which ended in another group hug as well as apologies.

"It's not your fault guys, you couldn't see me." I wiped my nose. "I guess now I understand why all those ghosts are always so happy to talk to me. It's scary when no one will answer you, even scarier when they walk through you!"

Jazz smacked her hand to her head "We didn't even think to use the goggles! We could have helped!"

"We still wouldn't have been able to touch him though." Tucker pointed out.

"We should prepare for next time." Sam exclaimed. "I don't like the feeling of being able to do nothing."

"Don't worry we'll get right to work on something for this." Dad said.

After one final check that I was okay, Mom and Dad went down to get to work on modifying my shoes so that they could keep me from falling through the floor. Sam, Tucker, Jazz and I all went back to watching our cartoon joined by Uncle Vlad. I knew he didn't really enjoy cartoons and that he was just wanted to make sure I was ok. In fact I'm only a little ashamed to say that I still haven't left his lap. Like me, Vlad can sense emotions so I know he could tell I was terrified whenever his arms lifted from around me. He'd probably be here for a while until my parents found a solution. That thought brought me comfort, somehow things always felt safer when Uncle Vlad was around. I knew I was safe with him; he wouldn't let anything bad get me.

I looked around to my friends and sister and smiled. They wouldn't let anything bad happen to me either.

 **So I'm going to go ahead and mark this story as finished, since there is no plot and your not left on any cliff hangers. I might add more when I get the inspiration, but for now it's finished while I work on Get Out of My Head.**

 **Feel free to leave any ideas you might have for a chapter in the comments! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
